BEN Drowned: The Real World
by BEN DROWNED 012
Summary: This is one of my favorite ideas. Thank you, The Legendary Hero of Time, for creating BEN's backstory. It means a lot to me. It also surprises me that a lot of people like the same things I do. Thank you again!


The story I am about to tell you has been a heart-warmer for me. I got the idea for such a story from _**THE LEGENDARY HERO OF TIME**_ **(** u/4893230/The-Legendary-Hero-Of-Time **).** If you ever get a chance to read this, I thank you for such an inspiring story. If you haven't followed him/her, do it now. But, let's go on!

Hi. My name is BEN and I drowned! I've come out of my PC to live a normal life again! I'm fifteen years old and I live in Beach City, California. I go to CPC High, right beside the beautiful beach. I'm in the ninth grade, just a beginner at the new ways of heigh school. I'm not too popular and I only have five friends. They seem to like me a lot though. Their names are Jack, Toby, Jeff, and Link. We all kinda hang out together. Link is my closest friend in the group. We've known each other since the first grade and haven't separated then! I also love video games and am obsessed with them all, but most of them are action and horror. But my favorite games are The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Slender: The Eight Pages, and Mariokart. I would much rather stay home and play video games. I know you end up getting obsessed and stay up all night long, but, does that freakin' matter, dude? I'm telling you now, sleep is a HUGE waste of time. But, either way, enjoy!  
"Ugh!" Link groaned, as we walked down the sidewalk to school. Today was September 15, 2003. He was dressed in his everyday outfit, a dark gray beanie, a male's school uniform shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He continued, "Why does it have to be freakin' Monday! I wanna go back to your house and play more Legend of Zelda." He sighed and said, "I don't even know Mr. Splendor is teaching today! But I don't wanna be forced to have to listen to him tell the tale of how he fell in love with Mrs. Gerund again." I had my earbuds in, listening to rock music from video games. I could barely hear him. Today was Monday and I was dressed in my everyday outfit, my green, drape beanie, a green tank top, gray jeans, and green tennis shoes with my tri-force necklace and my million bracelets. I also have blood underneath my black and red eyes. I can't help that, though. Linkd got in my face and said, "BEN. Are you even listening to me?" I smiled and took my earbuds out. I said, "Yeah. I was just thinking." Link, half amazed and half annoyed, said, "You're not thinking about Sally again, are you? I know how much she likes you, BEN, but that's not for you to think about. Even if she's a pain doesn't mean..." I interrupted and said, "We're at school. And before we go to the gym, I need to go by the principal's office." Link said, "Fine. Just hope Mr. Slender is in a good mood, or you'll be slaughtered. But, I'm gonna go find Jack. He should be with the others." I smiled. I headed on to Mr. Slender's office. I walked in and he was sipping on some coffee. I said, "Hey, um, I came to school a little early to talk to you about something." Mr. Slender said, "Hey, BEN. It's been a while since we talked. How are you!" I smiled and said, "Fine. I was gonna say that I wanted you to put flyers around the school for the dance Wednesday. Not a lot of people know about it. In fact, no one in my group knows about it but me." Mr. Slender said, "Absolutely. I was just waiting for you to come to me about that. I put Sally on the job of designing them." I said, "The only thing I don't know about it is what the theme of it is." He said, "Since Sally highly favors you, she decided to theme it Video Games." I smiled and said, "That's awesome! Tell Sally I said thank you!" Mr. Slender said, as I ran out, "Just don't tell your friends until tomorrow!" I ran out and went to the gym.  
Toby, Jeff, and Jack were sitting with Link. I sat beside them. Toby said, "Hey, BEN! What's good?" I said, "Nothing. I got some good news, though." All my friends said, "What is it?!" I said, "I can't say until tomorrow. Mr. Slender's orders." They all sighed in defeat. Jack said, "No way, bro! I don't believe you! Not for a second." I slightly laughed and said, "Yeah. I totally wouldn't believe me either." Link said, "I wouldn't worry, you guys. BEN is one of the most trustworthy people I know. He wouldn't let us down! I know that for a fact!" Jeff said, "Right. Hey, guys, the bell just rang. We need to be in class right now." I grabbed my bag and together, the six of us ran down the hallway to Coach Masky. We sat in our seats and the coach walked in. He said, "Good morning. I know, it's Monday. So today, and today only, you can all talk with your friends." I gathered in a group with my friends. But then, the intercom came on. It said, "All A's students to Mr. Slender's office. All A's to Mr. Slender's office." We all got out of our seat and went to the office. Link walked over beside me and said, "Oh, god. I hope we're not in trouble." We walked down the long hallway. To me, it lasted forever. Finally, we got to the office. Mr. Slender said to us, "Hello, you six! Today is a good day for you all. Because you are getting to ditch school and come to my house for the all A's party. You were the only ones out of the entire school that had high grades on the final exams last year. So, you get to come to my house and do whatever you want!" I smiled and said, "No. You don't need to do that. I think we all just deserve a pat on the back and a piece of candy." Link said, "You're too generous, sir. None of us really try hard enough." Jack said, "Thanks! We'll be glad to go. How far away is it?" Mr. Slender said, "Maybe about two hours away from here." Jeff and Toby said, "That's not too far, don't you all agree!" We all nodded. Mr. Slender said, "Let's get in the bus. It has seat belts and a built-in, gaming television in the VIP section. So, I hope someone brought a game." I smiled and said, "I always keep my copy of Majora's mask in my pocket." We all headed to the bus. It was so nice.  
We were on the road for about three hours. Toby was in the front because he was one of the Proxy. He and Mr. Slender were singing London Bridge, while Jeff, Link, Jack, and I played Majora's Mask. Mr. Slender's arms got tired, so, he began driving with his tentacles. I asked, "Um, sir. Are you sure you're taking us in the right direction? You said it was only two hours. We've been on the road for three hours!" Link said, "He's right. Three hours is our classes with Dr. Hoodie, Mr. Puppeteer, and Coach Painter. They're probably angry with us for skipping class." Mr. Slender said, "Come on. I was joking! You don't get to even go to my house. I got you out of school because you're the main CP's. Screw math, science, and PE! Just be glad you got out. Without me, you'd all be going home, crying on your bed, wondering what life is!" Jack said, "Preach it, sir!" Jeff said, "Yeah. But sometimes, you just need to cry to get it all out. Like I did when I..." I put my hand over his mouth and said, "We've all heard your story." Link said, "If you keep us hostage, can you at least take us to get fast food?" Toby said, "Link, can you please try to think about something but food?!" We all began yelling at and arguing with each other for practically thirty minutes. Mr. Slender yelled, "SHUT UP!" We went absolutely silent. He continued, "CP's. Can you all calm down? This bus isn't big enough for all this arguing. I'll take you all to get something. Just make sure you have enough money. I'm not paying for anybody! And don't get anything anywhere in here or I'll have your head on my wall with the million other children!" My friends and I said, "Dear god!"  
We got back to school. They had just called us out to leave. So, I went home.  
I got home and I went to my room to find my cat, Grin, asleep on my Nintendo 64 controller. I went to the kitchen to grab his food and Mom stopped me. She said, "Hey, BEN. How was school today?" I said, "Fine. Nina got in trouble today for fighting Jane again." Mom gasped. I said, "I've gotta go do something." She said, "Fine." I grabbed Grin's food from under the cabinet. I went back in my room immediately.  
Grin smelled the food and ran towards me with his widened, purple eyes. I set it down and crouched down to pet him. Mom called me. I went down the stairs. I said, "Yes?" She said, "This week, I'm sending you back to Oregon home to visit your cousins. And since Beth isn't coming..." Beth said, "Link will be coming with you." I said, "Mom! Thanks! I wanted to see them again!" I thought, "Good. Louis and Harry deserve to be punished for what they did. I'll never forgive them! I'll bring along the game I cursed, too. That'll teach them not to mess with BEN Drowned." I giggled to myself. Beth said, "Just don't scare them with that blood under your eyes! I'm glad I'm not going. I have a big party to go to, hosted by my friend, Rica. Instead..." Mom said, "Like I said, Link will be coming with you instead. We asked his parents and Mr. Slender and he said that since you and him were the students with the highest grades, he thought you needed a week off. Also, you're swimming! Like it or not. You need to touch the water again." The door was knocked on. Mom said, "There's Link. Go get the door, BEN." I ran to the door and opened it. And there Link stood with three suitcases. He said, "Hey, dude. What's up?" Mom said, "Hey, Link. You can stay in BEN's room until you're ready to leave. You will be leaving early tomorrow, about 4:00am." Link said, "That'd be great! I just got here from a load of sleeping on the bus." Mom said, "Since you're here, why don't you have dinner with us? We're having beef stew with homemade tortilla chips." Link smiled and said, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that." She said, "You're our guest. I'd love to treat you to dinner." I said, "Come on, Link."  
We got finished eating. Link and I headed to my room. I jumped on the bed in joy and laughter. I smiled and said, "Oh my god, Link! My mom is letting me to go home again! Revenge on Harry and Louis is gonna be so fun! But, she also told me I have to swim again!" I pointed at the blood underneath my eyes. "There's enough blood to supply a newborn! And I like how bloodshot red my pupils are!" Link nodded and said, "Mr. Slender does, too. I know Jeff, Jack, and Toby do." I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. I said, "But... please...keep me away from the water. One death is enough enough! They call me BEN Drowned because I got drowned in the water by my jealous cousins. They call you Dark Link because the the Legendary Hero, Link, killed you. They call Jeff Jeff the Killer because he went insane and committed suicide by cutting his to his ears in a smile. They call Jack Eyeless Jack because he died because of loss of blood by gouging his own eyes out. We all have a story behind our deaths. Some of us choose not to relive those deaths. To be quite frank, we all have had our fair share of dying. I don't wanna do it again." Link said, "Right. You have a point. I'll do the best I can, but your mom said that you had to. I can't help you with that one." I'm so scared of water I don't even take a shower. All I do is put deodorant and cologne. It still seems to work. I said, "Fine. But the only way I'll go swimming is if I have an inter tube. Without one, screw it all!" Link said, "Your lucky I came with an extra inter tube. Your mom told me to bring an extra because she knows you don't wanna drown again." I nodded.  
I changed into my pajamas and sat back down on the bed. I said, "Seriously, man. I don't know what life would feel like if I drowned again." I changed the topic, "But, it's almost midnight. We need to rest up for tomorrow." I tucked myself in and turned out the light. Link and I slept.


End file.
